


Oblivious

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oblivious, Other, Pool & Billiards, Walk Into A Bar, how do tags work, living in an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: You don't catch on to flirting very well, no matter who it is.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on actual events that happened to me and to rid myself of the embarrassment I turned it into a story featuring Murdoc

It was the weekend and after a long week of work in the office, you deserved a break and your neighbor down the hall had just the place to take you. It was a well-visited place, one you had seen before on your late drives home from work but never went into. You couldn’t be bothered to recall the name of the bar because as soon as you walked in all that was on your mind was booze and billiards. 

You were about halfway through your second drink and had just finished up your fourth game of pool when someone else entered the bar through the side door. You were too focused on racking up to balls to look at who it was, but as soon as you heard the gravelly laugh, you couldn’t keep your eyes from glancing over.

It was a bit of a shock to see _the_ Murdoc Niccals there at the bar, but you really couldn’t be bothered with going over to fawn over him. You were here to drink and relax and didn’t need to make a fool of yourself in front of one of your favorite celebrities.

You bent over the pool table to break the balls you had just racked up, chugging down the rest of your drink as they slowed and settled into place on the table. The clink of another glass on the edge of the table made you jump, lowering your drink to see who had stepped in. You blinked in surprise, Murdoc standing there leaning against a pool cue of his own.

“Care for a game?”

You were never one to back down from a challenge, and the alcohol flowing through your system made you grin and agree to take him on, stepping aside with a flourished sweep of your arm to let him have the first strike on the table.

Your friend sat over in a corner booth nearby, slumped down in the well-worn cushions. A single margarita glass sat before her on the table, barely touched from her focus on you. She also recognized Murdoc as he came in, and now that he was playing pool with you, she was _definitely_ interested in what was about to happen.

Murdoc played pool well, but you had time to warm up before hand, so you were slightly better. You stalked around the table, looking for a good line up on one of your balls when Murdoc chuckled lowly. You looked up at him from under your eyelashes, raising a brow at him questioningly. He simply leaned his pool cue against the table his beer was on and came over to you, urging you to lean over the table with him.

“You get a much better angle from down here.”

Your friend nearly did a spit take with her margarita as she watched Murdoc press himself against your back and bend you over the table. She hastily snapped a picture on her phone and stared at you with a mix of pure confusion and shock. Murdoc Niccals was pressed against your back, obviously flirting with you in the guise of giving you billiards tips, and your face was completely focused and free of blush.

You nodded and at Murdoc’s tip, gripping your pool cue firmly and sinking one, two, three balls. Murdoc couldn’t help but gape a little, calling over another beer from the bartender to help with his courage as he prepared a defensive move.

The pool game went on for about an hour, with several flirting attempts from Murdoc, none of which you picked up on and all of which your friend got pictures of. You finally sank the eight ball with a relieved sigh, throwing your pool cue on the table and grabbing your drink the bartender had just replaced.

“I believe that is game.”

Murdoc laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, leaning against his cue for support. A lovely shade of pink dusted his features and you couldn’t decide whether it was from how much he’d been drinking or from the embarrassment of having been beaten.

“I suppose it is. I know when I’ve been beaten so I shall take my leave.”

Murdoc placed his pool cue on the table beside your and stuck his hand out towards you.

“Lovely playing with you. Perhaps we can do it again.”

You stared at his hand for a moment, your drunken stupor making you question it before you smiled and shook his hand firmly. Well, as firmly as a drunk person can.

“Perhaps we can,” you agreed, Murdoc nodding as he released your hand and took a final swig of his beer.

With that, the legendary Murdoc Niccals stumbled out of the bar the same way he came in, leaving you there t the pool table. Your friend came over silently, margarita in hand and nudged you in the side.

“Let’s pay our tab. It’s gettin’ late.”

You agreed with a soft grunt, finishing your drink as you strode over the bar, your friend’s arm around your waist.

The chilled night air hit you like a ton of bricks, clearing your senses a bit as the two of you began the walk back to your apartment complex. The walk was mostly silent, aside from the occasional car driving by, until your friend cleared her throat.

“You know he was trying to flirt with you, right?”

You pulled a face at her like you’d just eaten something sour, your nose crinkling up and your eyebrows scrunching together. You stopped abruptly, making your friend stumble a little. You shook your head slightly and opened your mouth to counter her argument when you suddenly had a drunken epiphany.

You flashed back to the game of pool, recalling all the times Murdoc had pressed close to you or showed you how to get a good angle on the ball, and you went slack-jawed.

Your legs felt like jelly beneath you, your friend grunting as she braced herself to hold you upright. You closed your eyes and leaned your head forward, slapping a hand over your face at your idiocy.

“ _Oh my God._ ”

You didn’t remember the rest of your walk back to your apartment, but when you woke up the next morning with a killer headache, you were more than embarrassed to find several texts with pictures of you and Murdoc from your friend.


End file.
